


I Can't Wait

by samakiwi



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samakiwi/pseuds/samakiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Sawyer are having their one-year anniversary when he pops the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Wait

**(around 2 years after crashing on the island)**

****  


The beach was perfect this time of year. It was perfect year-round, really, but this evening it was especially pretty. The sun was setting and it was the perfect mix of orange, pink, and purple. People sat in the sand, admiring the sunset. It was approaching the second anniversary of the crash, and people had started to settle. Most had given up hope on ever being rescued and decided to survive while they could. That was definitely true for Kate and Sawyer.

The couple sat on the beach, watching the sunset, hands clasped together and resting on the sand in between each other.

“You know, if we weren’t stranded, I’d say this place is beautiful.” Kate said, leaning her head onto Sawyer’s shoulder and relaxing.

“We’ve been stranded for two years, this places grows on you. You can say it’s beautiful.” Sawyer replies.

“If we’ve been stranded for two years, that means we’ve been together for one.” She says, lifting her head off his shoulder and looking up at him, catching his eyes with hers.

“I know, I was thinking about that, too.”

“Do you think that we should do something? You know, for our one year anniversary? Maybe ask Jack and Sayid if we can have the hatch for that night?”

“Do you really think Jack’s going to let you and me have the hatch? He’s still in love with you. I doubt that’s going to happen.”

“But if I ask him…”

“Right. He’s in love with you. Of course he’ll say yes to you.”

“Of course he will. And we’ll have the hatch all to ourselves. Because Jack will tell Sayid that we have it for the evening.” Kate leans over and kisses Sawyer. It was slow at first, then more passionate. She straddled him, and he puts his hands on her hips.

“Woah, freckles. Save this for the hatch. Everyone’s on the beach.” he says as he pulls away from her kiss, smiling at her. His eyes light up and crinkle at the corners. Her eyes let up, too, as she smiles back at him.

“If you insist.”

****  
  


\----------

When the day of the two year ‘anniversary’ of the crash came around, everyone gathered on the beach. Everyone except Kate and Sawyer. They had gathered what they needed for the hike an hour ago and were now on their way to the hatch.

“Slow down, freckles. You’re a little eager, aren’t you?” Sawyer called at Kate, laughing as he said it. She was around 100 feet in front of him, leading the way. “We don’t need to rush, everyone is going to be on the beach until dawn. The sun hasn’t even set yet.”

“I know, James. But I want to get there so we can have longer to have fun.” She called back, smiling at him. Her eyes gleamed in the sunlight as she turned around and started walking backwards while Sawyer caught up to her.

When he caught up, he grabbed her waist so she’d stop.

“I said we don’t need to rush.” He smiled down at her and kissed her. She was reluctant to kiss back at first, but settled into him. When they pulled apart, they both smiled at each other.

“Alright, we’ll slow down.” She agreed.

“Good.” he paused to look at her. Really look. “You look great.”

“Sawyer, I’m all sweaty! I’m far from good-looking right now.” she resisted the urge to punch him in the shoulder, grabbing his arm with both hands and leaning onto him while they walked instead.

“It’s kind of sexy.”

“Okay, then. Nice to discover after all this time that you have a sweat fetish.”

“Hey, it’s not a fetish. It’s only sexy on you.”

“Alright, then.”

They both laugh in unison.

“But really, you look beautiful. You always do.” he assures her.

They walked the rest of the way in silence and got settled into the hatch in silence. Not because they were mad, but because it was nice to get away from everyone’s noise. And since they disengaged whatever the system was that used to protect the hatch, this was a good place to get some quiet time. Sawyer pulled some things from the pantry and went into the hatch’s kitchen to cook it. Somehow everyone on this island had managed to not go through the entire food supply.

“Breakfast for dinner?” he pulls a box of pancake mix from the shelf.

“Just pancakes? Is there syrup?” she asks.

He looks around for a minute and pulls out a container of syrup.

“You’re in luck, freckles. Last bottle.”

“Oh, definitely breakfast for dinner, then.”

Sawyer cooks in silence with Kate giggling as she hugs him around the waist. They hadn’t been completely alone in the hatch, ever. They were taking every minute of the opportunity and absorbing it. Who knows when they’ll get to be alone like this next?

They eat off of actual plates with actual silverware and it feels like they never landed on this island in the first place. Sawyer is the first to talk.

“So I was thinking…”

“Oh, this is going to be good. You were _thinking_?” she says sarcastically and they laugh at the stupid joke she’d made.

“Yeah, surprisingly enough, I was thinking.”

“And what were you thinking, exactly?”

“Well, I was thinking, since we’ve been together for a year and I don’t think we’ll be getting off this damned island anytime soon…”

“Get to the point, Sawyer.” she pushed him to continue.

“I was thinking we should get married.”

“Married?!” she said it with surprise, but not anger. Kate wasn’t angry. She was shocked. She’d always wanted to get married, but she kind of had hope that it wouldn’t be while she was on a deserted island. Although she did want to marry Sawyer. “How would we get married on this island?”

“I think Bernard is ordained to do weddings. I mean, it wouldn’t really matter that much who did it, but I don’t think anyone else knows the format and stuff.” Sawyer’s eyes had hope, and he was excited but he didn’t show it as much as he felt it.

“I want to do it. We should get married. We don’t have rings or anything, though. And Jack is going to be pissed.”

“Actually, when we first crashed I may have taken some jewelry off of the wreckage. Don’t worry, it wasn’t off dead people.”

“You know I wouldn’t care if it was off dead people. But that’s good to know. But, Jack’s going to be pissed. He might try to ruin it.”

“Who cares what Jack thinks? I love you, Kate, and I want to marry you.”

Kates eyes widened. He never used her name unless it was important. And he definitely didn’t say ‘I love you’. Actually, this is the only the second time he’s said it. Only the first time that it really mattered, where it seemed like he really meant it. She didn’t want to cry, but she might. Happiness filled her and she knew she would never be happier than in this moment, here with him.

“I love you, too, James. So much.” She got up and crossed to his side of the table. She sat on his lap and kissed him deeply. She kissed him with meaning and passion, then wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

“I love you so much.” she whispered in his ear.

“I love you, too, freckles.” Sawyer whispered back, his words sending a good kind of shiver down Kate’s spine.

****  
  
  


\------------------------------

 

The day of the wedding rolls around and everyone is filled with excitement. Everyone except for Jack, of course. Bernard had agreed to do the ceremony, and everyone else had insisted on helping in some way. It wasn’t going to be a big ceremony, but there was never this much excitement on the island and everyone wanted to do their part.

Kate had always wanted to get married, but since it was such short notice she didn’t know what to do with herself. She and Sawyer didn’t want to wait too long, so it was held a week later. Kate asked Claire to be her maid of honor, even though it wasn’t important. Claire immediately said yes, and hugged Kate until she couldn’t breathe. Sawyer didn’t want a best man, but Kate insisted he asked someone. So Sawyer reluctantly asked Hurley to be his best man, and Hurley quickly agreed.

All the arrangements were being made, but Kate and Sawyer couldn’t care less about them. They spent the week together in their makeshift tent, talking and memorizing each other’s bodies. No one bothered them, all preoccupied with making arrangements. The only one that talked to Kate during the week leading up to ‘the big day’ was Claire, who wanted to know if she could fix up a dress for Kate for the wedding. Bernard stopped by the tent to ask them if they wanted traditional services or the one reserved for elopements in vegas. They wanted the one for eloping - it was quicker.

Now it was the day of their wedding. Sawyer never got nervous about anything, but this day was different. He stood on the beach with Bernard, Hurley, and a bunch of others under a horribly put-together wedding arch. It was short notice, and Claire also insisted on it. It had something to do with the fact that she never got a real wedding and always wanted one. Sawyer’s hands shook and sweat with nerves, but he wiped them on the slacks he had on. He put his hands in his pockets so he’d relax.

Kate was in the tent with Claire. Claire was fussing over Kate’s hair, and Kate just laughed because Claire cared more about how she looked than she did.  She admired herself in the full-length mirror they had brought up from the hatch. The dress was short, about mid-thigh length, with a floral print and off the shoulder sleeves.   
“Claire, you can stop. It doesn’t really matter how I look. We’re on a deserted island.” Kate laughed as Claire backed away and looked her up and down to make sure she looked good.

“I know, I’m sorry. Just let me finish your hair.”

“Fine, but I can’t let Sawyer think I have cold feet.”

“He shouldn’t worry about you having cold feet. You are barefoot in the sand, your feet should be pretty warm, I’d think.” Claire laughed at her own joke as she continued braiding Kate’s hair into something that looked like a crown, letting the hair underneath the braid lay loosely on Kate’s back. “Alright, I’m done. You look beautiful. Now, let’s get you married!”

Claire pulled Kate out of the tent and started towards where Sawyer and the others were standing, holding onto her arm like she was walking her down the aisle.

Sawyer’s nerves suddenly disappeared and all he could think about was Kate. He was getting married to the only woman he’s ever actually gotten to know - gotten to love. He took his hands out of his pockets and took the image of Kate in. She was laughing as Claire pulled her along in the sand, and she was so beautiful. He couldn’t believe he was so lucky. He would have cried, if he was the type of person who cried at weddings.

When Kate gets to where Sawyer and Bernard are standing, she grabs onto his hands and smiles a bright and perfect smile, her eyes reflecting the sunlight and making her a million times more beautiful to Sawyer. He was all of a sudden conscious of how he looked, but he forced himself to forget about it. He hadn’t been able to find anything nice to wear.

Bernard started the ceremony and before they knew it, he was asking if they wrote vows. They had, but neither of them wanted to do their first. Bernard told Sawyer to do his first.

“Kate. Katherine. Katherine Anne Austen.” he started, suddenly conscious of his nerves again.

“Get to the point, babe.” She smiled at him.

“I don’t know what I would have done if we hadn’t been on the same plane that day a little over two years ago. I don’t know what I would have done if we had never gotten together on that night, the anniversary of the crash a year ago. As stupidly romantic as it sounds, I think you’re the only one for me. I hope you think so, too, even if we get off this damn island. I love you, freckles.”

He stopped when he heard Hurley sniffle loudly from behind him.

“Oh come on, man. Don’t cry.” Sawyer turned towards Hurley and laughed at him, patting him on the back. Everyone laughed a little at that.

“Was that all of it?” Bernard asked kindly.

“Yeah.” Sawyer responded.

“Alright, Kate, your turn.”

She was just staring at Sawyer, their hands intertwined between them. Sawyer could see her eyes glistening, but she wasn’t crying. Not yet, at least.

“I love you, James Ford. I…” she cut herself off, letting a single tear fall down her cheek.

“Would you like me to move on, Kate?” Bernard asked.

She just nodded.

He skipped all of the formalities and the next thing he asked was if anyone had any objections. They all expected Jack to say something, but he just stood there in silence, expressionless. They exchanged rings, Sawyer’s a plain silver wedding band, and Kate’s a small silver band with a small, heart-shaped diamond.

“Alright, you may now kiss the bride.”

Kate grabbed the back of Sawyer’s neck as he grabbed her waist and they kissed, pressing harder into each other as people cheered from all around them. They pulled away from each other and everyone gathered around them, hugging them and congratulating them.

When the hugging died down, Kate and Sawyer met up with each other in the midst of everyone and held hands. She leaned into his chest and he could feel her relax into him.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together.” she whispered to him.

**“I can’t wait, either, freckles.”**


End file.
